Ticklish Sleep
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: While taking a nap, Sasha is being tickled by someone. But who?


It was a cold, rainy day in Staybrook. And Sasha Jocklin was bored. She read all of her favorite books, there was nothing to watch on TV, and all of her family and friends were out. She was all alone with no one to hang out with.

Sasha watched the rain pour down. Sighing, she decided to take a nap. She went into her room and removed her pink socks with white polka dots. Once she laid down and closed her eyes, she was sound asleep.

It's been almost an hour and Sasha was still asleep. But suddenly, she felt something soft tickling her toes.

"Hehehehehehehe!" Sasha giggled sleepily. "Tickly!"

The girl still felt her toes being tickled. She woke up in a fit of giggles. "Huh?!" Sasha looked to see who was tickling her, but there was nobody there. "Who was tickling me?" Sasha got out of bed and checked every possible hiding spot to find the mysterious tickler. "Huh. Nobody here." Yawning, Sasha returned to bed and this time, she wrapped her blanket around her body, making sure her feet were protected.

Sasha went back to sleep. It was only fifteen minutes until Sasha felt tickling again. This time, it was her nose.

"Hahahahaha!" Sasha giggled. Something soft tickled the tip of her nose. Then she felt the underside of her nose tickled. "A-A-A-ACHOO!"

Startled out her sleep, Sasha woke up and found herself alone.

"What is happening?!" Sasha realized she wasn't alone. She decided to see who was here. Sasha went out to the hallway to check the security system.

But suddenly, a trap door opened and Sasha fell right through. She yelled in surprise as she fell all the way down to the To'kustar brothers bedroom. She landed on the enormous bed with a thud, grunting a little. She heard two deep voices chuckling and looked up to see Way Big and Ultimate Way Big.

"Guys?! What are you doing here?" asked Sasha. "I thought everybody left!"

"They did. And we just got home." said Way Big. "We heard you upstairs and decided to bring you here." He noticed how nervous Sasha looked. "Are you alright, Sweetheart?"

"No! I've been trying to take a nap, but someone or something keeps tickling me and I can't find out who!"

"Hmmm..." Ultimate Way Big scooped up Sasha. "How were you tickled?"

"Well, when I was asleep, I felt something tickling my toes then my nose!" Sasha gulped. "You don't think it's a...ghost, do you?!"

The giants laughed, making the room shake a little.

"Don't be silly, Sasha! There wouldn't be a ghost here besides our beloved Ectonurite friends." said Ultimate Way Big.

"And even if there was a ghost, we'd scare him right out of here!" said Way Big. He and his brother let out a booming roar, making Sasha squeal with fright.

"Y-Yeah! You would!" Sasha's knees shook a little. "You'd sure scare me away!"

The giants immediately regretted roaring like that. "Oh, we're so sorry, Sasha." Way Big gently stroked Sasha's head with his huge fingertip. The giant decided to help Sasha relax by tickling her tummy.

"Hahahahaha! Hey!" Sasha laughed, moving the giant's finger away from him. "Still though, what could be in here tickling me? Because I wasn't imagining things."

"Well, let's see." Ultimate Way Big placed Sasha on the bed. "What did the tickling feel like?"

Sasha carefully thought back to the time when she was tickled. "Well, it felt like...something fluffy? I think? I'm not sure. It happened so fast."

The giants smiled. "Really? Something fluffy?" asked Ultimate Way Big. He gently pinned Sasha's legs down to make sure she couldn't move her feet.

"Hey! What gives?!"

Way Big took out a long, fluffy looking feather. "We're going to help you remember." He waved the soft feather all over Sasha's toes. Sasha broke out in giggles.

"So, did the tickling feel like this on your ticklish toes?" Way Big questioned. He and his brother watched amused as Sasha giggled.

"Heeheeheeheeheeheeheehee! Yehehes!" Sasha tittered. She noticed that it did feel exactly like that. It was the same fluffy feeling she felt on her toes!

"And what about your nose?" Way Big moved the feather toward her nose. Sasha turned away to prevent her nose being tickled.

"Now, now, Sasha. Don't be like that." Ultimate Way Big used his other stand to gently keep Sasha's head still. Way Big tickled Sasha's face with the feather. She laughed and sputtered until the feather tickled her nose until she sneezed.

When Sasha sneezed and the tickling stopped, she had an idea as to who was tickling her. But it was a crazy idea.

"What's wrong, Sasha?" asked Ultimate Way Big. "You're awfully quiet."

Sasha looked at the two brothers. "Were you the ones that have been tickling me?"

The giants were silent.

"I mean, you say you just got here, but I don't think so. Everyone, including the aliens that have the power of invisibility, are away. Perhaps you guys somehow shrunk yourselves and snuck into my room to tickle me?"

Way Big and Ultimate Way Big looked at each other before bursting out with laughter.

"Yeah, you got us." said Ultimate Way Big, shocking Sasha.

Way Big gently stroked Sasha's head with his fingertip. "You're quite the little detective, Sasha." he chuckled.

"But...how?!" asked Sasha.

"Because of these." Ultimate Way Big pointed to the Plumber badge on his chest. "Frankenstrike upgraded our badges with a shrink feature. That way, we can sneak indoors! We decided to test it out by having a little fun with you." he winked. "In fact..."

Ultimate Way Big took Sasha and cuffed her down to their torture table...the one used for tickle torture!

"Oh, no!" Sasha squeaked as she tried to fight her way out of her bonds.

"Oh, yes." said Ultimate Way Big. The To'kustar brothers chuckled, making Sasha gulp.

"Don't be afraid, Sasha. This will be fun!" Way Big assured. He and his brother pressed their badges and shrunk down tremendously. Sasha gasped when she saw them standing on her stomach. They were like two little dolls!

Ultimate Way Big and Way Big both lifted up Sasha's shirt. "Tickle time." he sang in unison before tickle-attacking Sasha smack-dab in the middle of her stomach.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NO! STOP! GET OFF! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Sasha was helped as the small aliens playfully tickled her.

As Ultimate Way Big tickled Sasha's stomach, Way Big moved down to Sasha's feet and tickled under her toes. "Tickle, tickle, tickle!" he sang

"Coochy, coochy, coo!" Ultimate Way Big teased, still tickling Sasha's tummy.

Sasha kept laughing as her alien friends tickled her. Soon, the aliens started tickling her armpits.

"Please stop!" Sasha cackled, getting tired from laughing. "I can't-AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The aliens stopped and used their badges to return to their normal sizes. Way Big freed Sasha and cradled her in his hands. "You okay, Sasha?"

"Yeah," Sasha breathed out. She looked at her giant friends. "Y'know, I like you guys being big better."

The giants looked surprised. "Really?"

"Even if being big makes us scary?" asked Way Big.

Sasha shook her head. "Only when people don't take the time to know you. But you guys made the effort to befriend me and Rachel despite how scared we were." She smiled as she hugged Way Big's thumb. "And I'm glad you did. Otherwise, I never would have made two of the sweetest aliens I've ever known."

"Awww! Thank you, Sasha!" said Way Big and Ultimate Way Big.

"But you know," Way Big began as he slowly put Sasha down. "being small does have it's perks besides being sneaky."

"Like what?" asked Sasha.

The giants used their badges and shrunk until they were down to Sasha's size. "Like this." Way Big and Ultimate Way Big gave Sasha a loving hug.

Sasha snuggled as she embraced her friends. "You guys are the best."


End file.
